


Iced Coffee

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, profoundnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: A second 100 word ficlet for 1/21 pb100 Coffee.





	Iced Coffee

“What’s this Jack?” Dean points to the cup on the table.

“Coffee?”

“That’s no coffee that I’ve seen.”

“It’s coffee, mixed with milk and sugar and poured over ice.” Jack offers some to Dean. “Would you like to try?”

“That’s not coffee. That’s an abomination.”

Cas walks in, after hearing the commotion. “What’s going on here?”

“Our son is drinking Iced Coffee. No self-respecting son of ours is going to mutilate coffee like that.”

Cas tilts his head. “Our Son?”

“Yeah Cas, did I stutter?”

Cas smiles, pulling Dean in for a kiss, making him forget the issue at hand.


End file.
